William Tell Overture
(credited as Rossini) |year = 1829 |nogm = 4 each |perf= Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) |nowc = WilliamTell|name = William Tell - Overture}}"William Tell Overture", composed by Rossini, is featured on Just Dance 2016William Tell – Overture – Rossini Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview and Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers appear to be both male "horseless jockeys", as described in the interview. Both of them wear helmets, long sleeve shirts, white pants, and black boots. P1’s helmet is brown, and his shirt is yellow and purple with stars. P2’s helmet is orange, and his shirt is orange and purple with squares and stripes. Both jockeys pretend to be riding without horses, even going as far as jumping over hurdles and horseracing. williamtell_coach_1_big.png|P1 williamtell_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a cardboard land. There are shrubs and a brown road. Halfway in the background, the scenery zooms through quickly backwards like a conveyor, and at a slower pace in the closer half. Horses on strings appear throughout the routine. Stable equipment such as horseshoes and hurdles can also be seen on the conveyor strip. When the symphony slows down, the background darkens and a spot is highlighted by a bright spotlight. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves for each coach in this routine. Note that all four Gold Moves are done consecutively. Gold Move 1: Put your arms out in a V position. Gold Move 2: Spread your arms out and lift your left leg, as if you are flying. Gold Move 3: Point straight forward with your right hand, with your legs positioned like riding a snowboard. Gold Move 4: Spread out your knees and put your hands in front of you like you are riding a horse WTO GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 WTO GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 WTO GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 WTO GM4 P.png|Gold Move 4 WTO GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''William Tell Overture'' is the second piece of classical music in the franchise since Hungarian Dance No. 5. *This song holds the record for being the oldest song in the series. *This is the fourth song by an artist of Italian origins, after Satisfaction, Cercavo Amore, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). It is followed by Boys (Summertime Love). *The routine ties with Funplex and'' Jump'' for the most consecutive Gold Moves, with 4. *The dancers recycle moves from Don't Worry Be Happy, Timber and I Gotta Feeling. *In the preview, this is the third song to have Alkis wearing something related to the routine; the other songs are I Gotta Feeling, Let's Groove,'' Fancy, ''Circus and Boys (Summertime Love). *The first one minute and 55 seconds are removed from the song. *This is the only routine in Just Dance 2016 in which the coaches appear in the menu square with the same poses as in the coach selection menu. Gallery williamtell.jpg|William Tell Overture 18221430754_ce08ca065a_o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18846726401_f419c45f20_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 Desktop 16-6-2015 4-17-33 PM-122.png|Background WilliamTell.png|Rehearsals William Tell.png|Concept art, behind the scenes and final results WilliamTell3.png|Ideas for the background Ikyujtrs.png|Avatar P1 Overetell.png 18838912572_e5f0384505_o.png WTO Menu.gif|''William Tell Overture'' in the menu william tell pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos William Tell Overture William Tell Overture - Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Classical Music Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Before 1900's Category:Julien Durand Category:Cormier Claude Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Recycled moves Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now